whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Manual of Style
The Style Manual pages are intended to show contributors the basic method of creating pages and formatting and style or layout of several topic / page types. Please view in source editor mode to get a proper idea of how these basic layouts were done. Editing rules Article layouts *Project:Video Game Page layout (Needs to be updated) *Project:Character Page layout (Needs to be updated) *Project:Ghost Page layout *Project:Item Page layout *Project:Document Page layout (Needs to be updated) Notes *Always keep portability in mind, portability means the content is portable and shows properly on both mobile pages and desktop, click the mobile preview button in order to see how it looks. *Do not break multiple lines to make pictures appear on the right side of the article, that breaks the mobile view, either center them (like ) or use the template. *No links to full games or any release that is paid, that is considered piracy. *If you need further help check out the help page, otherwise ask in the forum or contact Wikia staff. Help General Help * : The general all in one guide for all Wikias. * : All about Wiki/Wikia code names and explanations. * : Making sure your content is best viewed on everywhere. *Formatting Help: Wikia Community Central Guide on formatting. * : Got an issue, question or problem? Contact the Admins and Wikia staff here. *Community Central Wiki: The main hub and central unit of all Wikias. *Community Chat: Might wanna chat with these guys if you have a problem. *VSTF Wiki: A Division of Community Central / Community Wiki for reporting and submitting problems, vandalism or any other issue. (Wikia Police) *Getting Technical: Anything else technical you couldn't find above. *Wikia Developers Wiki *Wikia HTML and CSS Coding Wiki Contributing Help * . * . * * *Disambiguation *Creating a Navbox template. *Creating an infobox template. Adding content * . * . * . * (bottom of the page) *Adding Navbox templates to articles (bottom of the page). *When uploading files (Images, videos or Audio): Please use proper file names (Source - Subject - Name) Such as (White Day ALNS - So-yeong.png) * : A bunch of templates (categorized) as templates found in our wiki. Help us See the where you can help us out on this wiki. * * *Category:Site maintenance *Category:Article stubs *Category:Articles with empty sections *Category:Articles to be expanded *Category:Articles lacking sources Browse *White Day Wiki Content Files * * Organization *Community *Copyright *Forums *Help *Hidden Categories *Policy *Site Administration *Site Maintenance *Templates Admin Links Links below are quick reference links for admins to use and maintain Special * * * * * MediaWiki: Chat *MediaWiki:Chat.css *MediaWiki:Chat.js MediaWiki: CSS *MediaWiki:Common.css: CSS in this page activate for all users. *MediaWiki:Wikia.css: CSS Scripts in this page activate for the whole wiki OASIS Skin. MediaWiki: JS * *Fandom Developers Wiki (For scripts and other coding) *MediaWiki:ImportJS *MediaWiki:Common.js *MediaWiki:Wikia.js MediaWiki: Other *MediaWiki:Community-corner: This is the message that shows on the activity page, helps users know what is going on and what needs help / updating. *MediaWiki:Description: Description of the Wiki (Appears in search results). *MediaWiki:Chat-welcome-message *MediaWiki:Chat-entry-point-guidelines *MediaWiki:Emoticons *MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation *MediaWiki:Mainpage Category:Style Manual